Ryou's Accident
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Ryou is crossing the parking lot to get to his next class when he gets hit by a speeding car.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou's Accident

"Ryou, what's going on with you and Bakura? He didn't seem very happy with you. Did you do something to that evil Yami of yours?" asked a very concerned Yugi whom couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with others.

"Don't worry bout me Yugi. There's no need to. And when it comes to Bakura, well you know him. He's always in a bad mood. It's just in his nature to be pissy."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I really am over reacting. But that doesn't mean that I won't still be a little worried."

"Yugi, if Mr. Tomb Robber knew that you were worried about him, than he would think that you've gone to the dark side."

"I guess you're right Ryou."

"Hey Yugi, I need to get to class now. The three minute bell just rang. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure I'll see you later."

The two boys headed of in the direction of their next class, when suddenly there was an accident. On the way to Ryou's next class, he had to cross the school parking lot. Their school was currently under construction.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you alright? Oh no! Somebody call the hospital immediately and let them know that they have a trauma patient on the way!" the school nurse screamed.

Ryou had been hit by a car that was speeding across the school parking lot.

"Oh my god! Is he going to be alright nurse?" asked that very concerned tri haired boy.

"I don't know. EEEEEEEPPPPPPP! He isn't breathing anymore. Yugi, I need you to give him CPR while I make sure that he's getting to the hospital soon."

"Ok." _This is going to be really nasty._ Yugi thought quietly to himself. "Here goes nothing."

Yugi began doing CPR on one of his closet friends. Luckily for Ryou, Yugi got him to breathe again.

"Ryou, are you alright?"

"N-no Y-yug-gi, I-I think that I have a few broken bones in my body.

"Ryou, don't talk. You're too weak. I'm just glad that the CPR worked and that you are still alive."

"Thanks Yugi. I owe you my life."

"Here comes the ambulance, so don't move anything at all. They will get you to the hospital soon."

The medical people came to get Ryou up off of the ground. They said that he looked pretty bad and may be paralyzed or have a broken skull. The way that Ryou looked was very scary. He told Yugi to come over to him so that he could give Bakura something.

"Yugi, do you think that…ow….you could give this to Bakura for me?"

"Anything for you, Ryou. I'll also let him know what happened. I'm sure that he'll come and visit you in the hospital soon even if he is angry with everyone in the world."

"You always knew how to cheer me up. He said with a whisper.

And so the ambulance rushed off of the school grounds to get him some medical attention along with the people who were driving in the speeding car. Yugi knew that this accident would be difficult for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou's Accident

As he watched Ryou rush away to the hospital, he remembered what he had told him. "Yugi, do you think… ow… you could give this to Bakura for me?" He looked at what Ryou had handed him. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. _I wonder why he wants me to give this to Bakura. It just looks like a piece of paper to me. But if it's just a piece of paper, why do I feel like I have to open it and read what it says?_

Throughout the day, Yugi couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to Ryou. He could have stopped that accident, but he just had to let Ryou set off to class.

Yami was beginning to wonder where Yugi was. Even though they had separate bodies, they still shared the mind link. He could feel the guilt and pain that Yugi was feeling. He found Yugi leaning against the cold brick walls of the school.

"Aibou, what's the matter? Why do you feel so much pain and guilt? You're usually so happy. I don't understand why you are feeling this way."

"Yami, Ryou was sent to the hospital today and it is my entire fault."

"What are you talking about aibou? How could it be your fault if destiny planned this? You can't blame yourself for everything that happens to this world and the people who live in it."

Yugi remained silent. The horrible visions of Ryou being hit played again and again in his mind. Yugi began to cry. He tried to say something but couldn't. His tears made him hard to understand.

"I think we should go home now, aibou. You don't seem well. I know it's very sad that our dear friend Ryou was hurt but I think you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Yami scooped Yugi up and started walking home. It was the end of the day and everyone was exhausted from all of the excitement and agony. They soon came into the house only to find Mr. Moto cooking dinner for the boys. A spoon clattered to the ground.

"What happened to my Yugi? Did something happen at school today, Yami?" asked a very distressed man.

"Yes grandpa," he answered simply.

"What happened? Why is Yugi sleeping in your arms? Why was there an ambulance rushing from the direction of your school?"

"If you must know, I will tell you after I put Yugi to bed. He fell asleep when I was carrying Yugi."

Yami trudged out of the room with Yugi pulling into Yami's chest. He was snuggling to stay warm. Yami could only smile knowing Yugi was happy in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I apologize for having not updated in forever. I've been busy with moving across country. Sounds fun right? Well anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review. I know there are always more hits than reviewers and I don't like that. I'd like to see some reviews people, but even if you don't, I'm just glad that you found my story interesting enough to read.

Ryou's Accident

After quietly tucking Yugi into bed, Yami returned downstairs to where Mr. Moto was waiting for him. The question Mr. Moto wanted to ask was itching across his face. His face showed both worry and concern all the same.

"What happened? Please tell me Yugi had nothing to do with this," replied Mr. Moto, more worry etched across his face. He looked up to his grandson's counterpart, eyes pleading for an answer.

Yami saw this, and decided to sit down before starting his story. As he began to talk, Mr. Moto became more and more concerned by the minute. Each minute he became paler and paler. "So our dear friend Ryou was hit by a speeding car when he was walking to his next class?" Yami merely nodded. "That's terrible. When Yugi wakes, we should go visit him."

"I don't think that will be possible for a while. From what Yugi told me, Ryou was in terrible condition, and it sounded as though he would be in the intensive care unit for a while. He may even possibly have to be on a ventilator for a while, since Yugi had to perform CPR on him."

Mr. Moto wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. 'My dear Yugi saved his friend, but at the same time probably feels as though this was his entire fault. That's probably why he was passed out in Yami's arms. How awful it must have been,' he thought.

"What do you presume we should do with Yugi, grandpa? You know he saw the entire accident, and he saw Ryou after as well. Do you think we should put him in counseling, or do you think we should let him figure this one out on his own?"

He once again wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. "I think we should see how badly this has affected him before we even think about a counselor. My Yugi is a strong lad, and he's pulled through many tough things, such as when he found out his father had died. At first he didn't take it so well, but eventually he came around."

Yami let out a sigh. 'I hope he's right. I know Yugi is strong, but can he really handle another tragedy in his life? What if something even worse happens to Ryou, like dieing or being crippled for the rest of his life? I couldn't bear to think about something like that!' "He'll be alright. It's getting late. We should head to bed ourselves."

Mr. Moto nodded in confirmation. Deep in his heart, he knew everything was going to be alright. It usually was. That was life. Some things were good and others bad. Life was full of surprises.

Yami and grandpa both walked out of the room and up the stairs. They then parted, heading to their separate rooms. While so, both were deep in thought over Ryou and Yugi. Neither wanted anything worse to happen to either one. Both had been through to many tragedies within their short lifetime. And although life isn't fair, to have anything awful happen to them again so soon in their lifetime would be just cruel.

Now in his and his aibou's room, he changed into his pajamas. Walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers. Silently, he slipped into the bed, regretting that he had left Yugi in their room by himself for so long. He could have woken wondering how he had come there, or worse, he could only think of Ryou. But now, all was quiet, and Yami was ready for some sleep.

Mr. Moto quietly got into his pajamas too, and slipped into bed. He couldn't help but think that Yugi would be alright, and now he only wished for everyone to get some peaceful sleep, for they would have a lot to deal with the next day.


End file.
